


Episode IV: Convergence of Stars

by lalcorn3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fanon, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Starwars - Freeform, episode IV, theoretical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalcorn3/pseuds/lalcorn3
Summary: The mighty Supreme leader Kylo Ren sits in his new quarters under the light of twinkling light from the stars outside the glass window in front of him. He wonders where the rebel "fleet" had escaped to after Crait, where she might be, but closes his mind as it crawls to her image. And then something wrenches its way into his bloodstream, his very heart and being. It almost feels like dying.





	1. Dying Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my idea for what could happen (what I'd like to happen) in Episode IV; will have multiple chapters because I am incapable of writing oneshots, oops.

He allows himself a moment of weakness in the darkened emptiness of his new private quarters as he sits in front of a window overlooking the vast nothingness of space. Kylo Ren- No, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, falls back into the cradle of his chair and closes his eyes. If he were looking for peace, he would not have found it in this moment, but he didn't expect anything but the rush of memory, regret, and the image of her eyes after the fight in Snoke's throne room. HE tried asking himself where the rebellion might have gone, but he couldn't manage that. 

Rey.

He wished he didn't remember that name, how it forced his lips into a small smile when he said it aloud. Yes, he would say it to himself sometimes, in the refuge of his room where no one could hear. And again, he was alone with the thoughts that provoked his anguish, but he swore for a moment- a pull? He thought he had heard something.

Crying?

It had been a year since the last time it had happened. Since the day he watched the door of that piece of junk ship close. Yet, he wasn't so sure as it had only been brief. His chest ached for the breath he didn't know he had withheld and he let out a burdened sigh. There was a knot forming somewhere deep inside him, something he couldn't place- and then there it was again, the pull that came from behind his eyes. This time it lasted longer than previous and he caught a figure in the dark in front of him, like a reflection on his window. In his place on the other side, she sat with her hands clasped, fiddling her thumbs and head bowed. He looked down at her foot vigorously tapping on what sounded like the metal grating of a hip. She hadn't seemed to notice his presence- that or she was ignoring him, but her attention was suddenly caught by something or someone on her side and she ran off in a panic, the connection dissipated and her image on the window was replaced by his own. He stared out into the blackness outside his window, looking past his mirrored face. His fingers gripped the rests of his chair and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren found himself biting back the flood behind his eyes and then that knot, which had seemed almost insignificant before, was wreaking havoc in his core.

Something was wrong.

He clutched his chest, wanting to claw out his own heart in hopes to fight back the pain, but it came in unrelenting waves that threatened to end his very being. He hadn't realized it yet, but the floods had made their escape. He couldn't contain the cry from the depths of his throat, or the sudden lack of air, and he couldn't stop himself from falling to the floor when he tried to stand. His burly frame now seemed small as he lay curled on the cold, black floor, his shoulders convulsing from the onslaught of sobs. Pitifully he writhed, gripping at himself in hopes to pull himself back, but he could not succeed and he knew it.

"No," he choked.

He could feel her slipping away, Leia, his mother. He could feel her breathing in his own lungs, how it was slowing and labored. He could feel the feeble beating of her heart in his own chest and then the smile on her lips holding the whisper of a name he once wore on the last breath in her lungs. He shared that same last breath with her and although he knew she was at peace, it tore at the stitching in his soul where he had tried to close the wound that had formed after he killed Han Solo. He could feel nothing but his own anguish now, his own anger and frustration. His regret. His body released the strain he could no longer hold and he laid helpless in front of the window, shaking and softly crying all the tears he hadn't shed for years. 

This was the first time Rey had ever seen him like this. He was so helpless, but so was she at this point. The beacon of light that was General Leia Organa had faded in the midst of such chaos and war when the Rebellion had needed her leadership most. Finn, Rose, and the rest of the rebellion shed their tears together in solemn union. Fearless and heroic Poe Dameron had crumpled to the floor much like the man in front of her. In the end, both had been her sons regardless of the fact that one wasn't and the other was across the galaxy in the clutches of darkness. She had loved them both, though Rey always knew no one would compare to Ben. She landed on her knees a few feet away from him where he had calmed into a sort of despondency. His eyes seemed to go right through her and he never moved from his spot on the floor. She could see the trails on his face from the tears, how they ran over the scar she had given him back on Star Killer base. Without meaning to, she reached into his mind and found her eyes welling again. 

"...Dad!" a small boy yelled, holding the finger of a younger Leia as they watched Han Solo run toward them happily after landing the Falcon. They embraced with such love it tore Rey's heart apart. It was a feeling she had never known, but felt so deeply as she watched.

"Look, kiddo! I got you something," Han said.

Rey could feel the excitement in little Ben's heart when Han handed him a toy blaster and then Leia's brief concern and scorn at Han for it, but it quickly disappeared when Ben ran around pretending to shoot, making his own sound effects.

And now a slightly older Ben Solo playing hide and seek in a shinier, less worn Millenium Falcon with Chewbacca while his mother and father talked with Luke over a comm with concern. She turned to Ben, who had stopped to smile at her before running away to continue his game. Leia turned back to the comm and frowned, gripping Han's hand.

"I'm afraid, Luke," she had said.

Rey's breath caught, then came another memory, but this time Ben was much older, in his teens. It was the day they had left him with his uncle and she could feel his rage, but most of all his hopeless sadness. Luke pressed his good hand on Ben's shoulder and led him away to the temple.

"Are you finished?" she heard him say, snapping her focus away.

"...Ben-"

She could not bring herself to say anymore as she looked into his eyes. They were bloodshot, glassy, and dull, but they did not leave hers as he struggled to hoist himself up from the floor. He looked much older than when they last saw each other on Crait and it broke her heart even more to see him so worn. 

"It's been a while," he stated, his voice hoarse, but not harsh.

She expected him to be angry, and she could feel he was, but not in the way she had imagined. He had no fight left in him- hell, he couldn't hold himself up!

"She always loved you, Kylo."

He flinched violently at his chosen name, at how it sounded very wrong out of her mouth. She seemed to notice and pursed her lips.

"Was she at peace?" he asked, but he already knew she was.

"Yes," Rey answered.

"How?"

"Sh-she," Rey struggled, "She collapsed this morning. The medic says it was-"

She heard him sigh almost in relief and she in turn was grateful he read her mind before she finished.

"It was time," he whispered.

Rey watched as he laid back down on the floor, smoothing back soaked hair strands and wiping his eyes. She let a few tears fall onto her thighs before inhaling as much air as she could. Rey could hear his breathing being interrupted by small hiccups.

"R-ey," he tried, hiccuping, "Could you-?"

"Yes, I'll take her there."

He stifled a sob, but she could not do the same. Both could feel their connection slipping at this point and Kylo Ren shot up to reach out, but he saw her tear stained face and those same defeated eyes and drew his hand back slightly.

"She missed you so much, Ben," she whimpered, fading into echo, "I miss you."

He thrust his hand out desperately to catch hers but her image had gone. His heart felt almost as if it were going to explode and he felt slightly faint, so he dragged himself to his bed and climbed onto it, clutching his chest. The tears were back again, but they were quiet this time and they would follow him into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chandrila Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the brilliance of a sunset, a humble casket is lowered into soft hills of Chandrila near the Fallen General's old family home. What remains of the rebellion lift their plasters to the sky in a final salute, something Poe had suggested, "To send her off with a bang."  
> Rey, after the funeral, watches the sky turn dark from the porch of Leia's old family home. It had been left abandoned, but untouched for what seemed like a long time. Here they would be able to rest and refuel for a few days before leaving for a new base, but Rey new they would have to leave sooner than what had been agreed. He would be coming to pay his respects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure how I felt with this chapter, so I might fix it and change it later. For now: THIS!  
> Please help me out if you have any suggestions! And feedback is always welcome!

Rey could feel his presence in the back of her head through the entirety of the procession and she let him listen through her ears the words everyone had to share about his mother as her casket was lowered into the embrace of the soil. He was in pain and all she could do was understand. Rey imagined Kylo alone in a dark room, more composed, but still grief stricken, watching the blue glow of light speed fill his room. She felt it must have been so. There were still the flurries of anger she could sense normally, but this time they were subdued.  
  
"You know," Poe began to say, "General Leia would want us with our chins high, with our hearts ready and able. Before that-"  
  
Poe paused and inhaled sharply, cutting the small sob in it's tracks.  
  
"Before that day, Leia had been sending out a signal to all our allies, or to whoever was out there. As you know, we hadn't gotten an answer from anybody on Crait, but just yesterday before landing, we received an answer to our call for help!"  
  
Rey's heart skipped a beat. They had?  
  
The Rebellion cheered and cried, hugged each other and praised Leia's name. She could feel a slight panicked exhilaration somewhere in the back of her psyche, a foreign emotion. And then, as Poe spoke on, painting the bright portrait of the General he had known for most of his Rebel career, a bloom of fresh anger poked its spiny head. Rey could feel Kylo's anger as Poe spoke on about his mother. Yes, she was an amazing general and unbelievably competent leader, but Rey knew she hadn't been the best mother to Ben, she could feel how he felt. He was conflicted and confused, but she knew he loved his mother.  
  
"She was like a mother to me," Poe sniffled, wiping his face.  
  
Rey grabbed her head, feeling Ren's rage spike so much so that her own body responded with pain.  
  
_She cared for him like a son, huh?_  
  
"No," Rey whispered to herself, "stop it."  
  
_Stop what? What do you want me to stop, Rey?_  
  
"She loved you!" she said a little too loudly.  
  
A few of her fellow rebels turned to her in question and concern.  
  
"Rey are you alright," Finn asked, worried.  
  
Rey gave him a small smile, slightly panicked and waved him off.  
  
"I think I need to be alone," she told him before walking off.  
  
Finn frowned. Rey had been distant since Crait, they had barely talked much since then and now he could see every inch of her being oozing defeat. He watched as she walked to a structure in the distance, Leia's family home, and sighed. Rose Tico reached for his hand.  
  
"Let her be for now, she's been through a lot."  
  
"I know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kylo Ren stood in a room of ruin and debris, clutching his lightsaber, he let out a shaky breath. The ruined room flickered around him and dissipated into pixels and left an immaculately white box of a room.  
  
"Battle Simulation Model D3-429: Completed," sounded a stagnant voice.  
  
He stood there for a moment, eyes closed, to breathe, deactivating the stream of unstable light in his hand. The simulation room was eerily silent, until the whir of the automatic door invaded the quiet.  
  
"Supreme Leader Kylo Ren," said a smug voice. The tone implied slight disgust.  
  
Kylo grumbled, not in the mood for the annoyance that was Hux's constant badgering.  
  
"What is it?" He hissed.  
  
Since the day of Snoke's death, or murder now that he thought of it, Hux had become insufferably close quarters. An annoyance that he knew had danger behind it. Kylo knew Hux suspected him of killing Snoke and the Praetorian guard and it was only a matter of time before he took action against him. He did admire him, however, because of the clever way he'd block his intentions from his mind reading. He had to admit that General Armitage Hux wasn't as much of an idiot as he thought however much that thought angered him. He barely listened to the General's update on the situation on Kessel. It was of no interest to him if they had seized the mining operations and spice trade or not, he had no utterance of an idea as to why it was necessary, but he stayed quiet as the lanky, awfully pallid man before him spoke in dreadfully poetic description of their triumph.  
  
"General Hux," Kylo sneered.  
  
The general cleared his throat and stopped his proclamations.  
  
"And the Rebels? Have you found a lead?"  
  
"I assure you we are close-"  
  
Kylo stretched out his hand and the General went flying backwards against the automatic door before the sensor could detect the man who collided against it. As the General began to right himself, the door slid open and he fell backwards, giving Kylo the satisfaction he had been seeking since he had invaded his time alone.  
  
"Get to work, General," he growled.  
  
Hux scrambled to his feet, visibly livid. Kylo could hear his thoughts very clearly without even trying to pry his mind.  
  
_I will kill you myself._  
  
Kylo Ren was almost amused at Hux's sudden lapse of mental strength, but knew he should rather be concerned. The General made his intentions finally known, whether he knew it or not and it would only be a matter of time before Ren himself would be in danger. The doors slid closed between him and the General and Kylo Ren was again alone. He stood stiff, gritting his teeth, remembering what he had learned of before his simulation; The Holo tape from Snoke's throne room hadn't been found on the wreckage after the fires had been contained long enough to salvage anything still useful from the ship. Hux, having already been incredibly influential in the First Order, he would only be more dangerous to him now that he most likely had the Holo tape in his possession.  
  
_If he's generous, I'll have 4 days_.  
  
Quickly, Kylo Ren walks out of the simulation room, hurrying to his private quarters, unsettled sweat sliding down the back of his neck into the loose black training shirt he had on. He was grateful that his wing on the ship was mostly populated by himself and a few guards. He didn't think he'd be able to hide his haste from anyone else if they were around, especially Hux, but he was also glad The other Knights of Ren were in a different wing of the ship. He couldn't trust them either. As he hurried to his quarters, there was that all too familiar shifting in the back of his head that signaled the force was opening.  
  
"Of all times," he muttered to himself, picking up his pace.  
  
He slammed his door behind him and locked it before Rey fully appeared to him. Her eyes were still swollen, from the funeral procession he presumed and even in the ample lighting of his quarters, she was dimly lit. Rey looked at him passively, her chin resting in her hand as she was leaning against something he couldn't quite see.  
  
"Are you still on-" he paused, searching his room for any surveillance.  
  
"Yes, we're planning to leave in a few days, but I'm not telling you where."  
  
Her stagnant and almost biting tone offended him slightly.  
  
"I'm not asking where you are going, but you need to leave sooner than a few days, it wont be safe for much longer."  
  
She lifted her head, slightly unnerved by the bit of paranoia laced in his words.  
  
"Well, I assume you'll be coming then?"  
  
He groaned, "No- I mean, yes! Rey, you and your rebellion need to leave!"  
  
"I'm not afraid of you, Kylo."  
  
He heaved an angered breath before closing distance between them.  
  
"Word of my mother's death has reached the First Order-"  
  
"So? You're supreme Leader Kylo Ren now, right?"  
  
"Rey-" he growled, but she continued.  
  
"Your ships are probably waiting for us to leave aren't they? So you can quash the rebellion-"  
  
"REY!" he yelled.  
  
The ferocity of his voice stunned her and she eyed him cautiously as he circled around her like a mad animal, but he let out am exasperated groan and sat himself in a large, padded chair. He pinched the crown of his nose and closed his eyes.  
  
"In a few days I will most likely have a bounty on my head, Rey. Do you understand now? Hux has the surveillance from Snoke's room. I'm done once I get back from Chandrila."  
  
Rey stepped back in shock, "What?"  
  
His eyes met hers and she saw something that made her heart drop.  
  
"But you have the loyalty of your army?"  
  
"A traitor? Loyalty? Rey, it's like you weren't listening," he said defeated.  
  
Rey's fists clenched and a heat rose into her chest the likes she only remembered the day of battle they fought together in the throne room.  
  
"Ben-" she began, her eyes searching him.  
  
He looked up quickly, meeting her gaze. The way she said his name made him feel helpless.  
  
"Don't do that," he grumbled, rubbing his hair out his face, "I have a plan, anyway."  
  
Rey knelt down in front of him and stared at him looking determined, "How can I help?"  
  
His breath caught in his throat having not expected that response from her at all, but he shook his head, refusing her help. If he involved her, he'd risk her life.  
  
"I'm doing this by myself. I'm not putting you in danger."  
  
"Ben," she said again with a slight smirk, "You forget you're not the only one with a bounty on their heads. You're not alone"  
  
He paused, eyeing her closely, wondering why she was offering him help after all he had done. Surely she was still mad at him? In fact, he was still mad about her betrayal, but he couldn't find a hint of anger in her now.  
  
_Not alone, huh?_  
  
He remembered that night they had shared but a simple touch of the hands, how he had said the very same thing to her and how exactly the opposite of alone he too had felt in that moment.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Festering Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planet Kessel had always been known for its 'Spice', the mind altering substances that occurred naturally in the rock of it's mines, but a rumor of something far more potent, far more dangerous had peaked interest in General Hux. It was just a rumor, but he was willing to bet it had merit. He had heard of such a substance before in stories from the old testaments from ancient Imperial data logs.  
> Griseon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll bust out a few more chapters this week since don't have work or school to interfere (yet). Please let me know what you guys think!

The sound broke like whips in the sky, snapping the focus of the inhabitants of the arid planet upward to the 3 ominously large, triangular ships that had just materialized behind the clouds like predators in wait. The news had been spread that the First Order had taken control of the old Spice mines and the faint ring of past suffering seemed to spread. Many of the locals were descended from the slaves that had survived the labor camps many decades ago, most left with the after effects of the unstable substances in the form of extra fingers, missing appendages, and worst of all, a shortened life expectancy all passed down in the blood of their ancestors. None of them wanted to repeat history, let alone think about the damage it had caused their society all this time. The noble family had kept their eyes turned the other way all these years and many believed it would be the same now. Many cried out in terror and grief as shuttles and cargo ships descended the dusty skies, stirring the lifeless silt of the distant dunes into frenzied swirls. The sparsely inhabited mining towns in the Ro-Ol mountain range were surrounded and unable to defend themselves against the onslaught of Storm troopers and Guards that flooded the area, lifting blasters and electrified staffs at terrified, disfigured, hapless people.  
  
General Hux breathed deeply, the corners of his mouth curling into a menacing grin as he motioned the operators of the shuttle to begin the landing sequences.  
  
"Sir, Communication from the Supreme Leader."  
  
_Of-bloody-course._  
  
"Patch it through," he mumbled indignantly.  
  
"General Hux, I presume you've arrived," Kylo Ren stated.  
  
"We are just landing," he blandly offered, " _Sir._ "  
  
"Why is it that I haven't been given explanation as to why you are there, Hux?"  
  
Kylo Ren's voice gave way to an angry snarl and the crew in the shuttle fell silent, hoping they would not fall prey to the rage of the new Supreme Leader. He was notorious for violence, after all.  
  
Hux cleared his throat, "The mines, my liege-"  
  
"Surely you aren't there to sully the Reputation of the First Order with that virulent waste?"  
  
General Hux scowled, lowering his gaze from the comm table to the black tiles of the shuttle.  
  
"Well?" Kylo barked, making the whole crew and the General jump in their skin.  
  
"The Supreme Leader needn't worry about the intentions of the First order with the mines. The Spice from these mines helped to greatly improve our medicine in the old wars-"  
  
Kylo huffed in amusement, something the General had never heard. It scared him at the very least, something the rest of the crew also felt.  
  
"I expect you are to enlist the help of the locals? Let us not repeat history Hux, you will take all safety precautions necessary. You will present yourself in a way that the people will want to work for you, and you will make sure the conditions of labor are mutually agreed upon, have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Sir, If I may, we'd be using up valuable resources for already doomed individu-"  
  
Hux found himself very quickly meeting the floor, his nose falling victim to Kylo's show of dominance.  
  
"Have I," Kylo growled, "made myself clear?"  
  
General Hux quaked in anger as he clutched his streaming nose. It seemed Kylo Ren had adopted a tactic Snoke was fond of. Force.  
  
"Yes, Supreme Leader."  
  
The comm crackled off and Hux slammed his fist down onto it.  
  
"General-"  
  
"WHAT?" he screamed.  
  
The operator sat silent for a few seconds before answering, "We've landed."  
  
"Right," Hux breathed, still clutching his nose, "Someone get a med droid in here quickly- and tell those imbeciles to lower their weapons!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rey chewed her thumb nail anxiously, staring at the bolts of the metal floor. She had never been good at constructing a decent plan, she preferred working on the fly anyway, yet the 'plan' she had heard the day before drove a sharp spike through her stomach.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Finn yelled.  
  
Rey looked up at him, her eyes fraught with fear.  
  
"You can't!" he cried out in frustration, "He's a murderer!"  
  
"Finn-"  
  
"No, Rey! I can't believe this- of," he heaved, "of all people, you're the last person-"  
  
Finn let himself fall onto a seat in the Falcon's comm room, holding his face in his hands.  
  
"Finn, I have to do this," she muttered.  
  
He looked up at her and noticed the tremors in her hands, how her eyes were on the verge of spilling. She was so afraid.  
  
"No, Rey, you don't. You don't have to put yourself at risk for that monster. He might be trying to trick you!"  
  
"He wouldn't-"  
  
Finn groaned, "Are we talking about the same guy? Rey, c'mon!"  
  
Rey bit her tongue and let a tear roll down her face, something Finn immediately felt was his fault. He got up to go to her, wary, but concerned.  
  
"Why? What else is there to this?" he asked, slowly closing the distance between them.  
  
Rey heaved a sigh, wiping her eyes and motioned for him to sit down next to her. It took her a while before she was able to tell Finn about everything that happened on Ach-To, everything about Luke, The Jedi, the mirrored cave, and finally about Ben Solo. Neither of them had realized Rose standing at the door, listening quietly as Rey explained the incredulous connection she had shared with Kylo Ren and how it was he who had killed Snoke. She recounted every detail of the fight against the Praetorian guard and Finn's face was twisted in utter confusion.  
  
"He saved me from Snoke, from being killed," she whispered, "Ben, Not Kylo Ren."  
  
Finn watched her as almost all the tension she had harbored over the past year suddenly lifted from her body. Her hands no longer shook and she was breathing steady.  
  
"Rey, I-" Finn began, completely taken aback.  
  
She suddenly laughed, at herself, "You're right, Finn, I don't need to do this-"  
  
"But you want to," Rose said, a sad smile on her face, "and in a way, you do need to."  
  
Both Rey and Finn shot up, suddenly aware that their conversation had not been just between just them.  
  
"Rose-!" Rey cried, almost pleading.  
  
Rose walked over to Rey and Finn watched as she embraced her.  
  
"How can I help you?"  
  
Rey searched Rose's soft, round face for answers, but couldn't explain to herself why Rose would want to help her, but she could see in her brown eyes that Rose was being genuine. Rey pulled Rose back into a hug, squeezing her tightly.  
  
"I can't believe it," Finn groaned, throwing his arms in the air, "Fine!"  
  
"I'll tell you guys what the plan is tonight," Rey said nervously.  
  
Rey pulled him into the embrace and Finn, reluctant at first, enfolded both the girls. When they all let go, Rey wiped her eyes and thanked them multiple times. Rose squeezed Finn's arm and signaled for them to go and leave Rey to calm down, an act Rey would thank her again later for. Rey sat back down, biting her thumbnail again out of worry, but Finn could tell it was more determination than fear now. He followed Rose out of the Falcon, passing Chewie who carried a large crate of miscellaneous ship parts. He let out a small cry to acknowledge them and they greeted him back.  
  
"Rose, what are we going to do?" he asked once they were out of earshot.  
  
Rose stayed quiet for a bit, listening to the squish of the damp grass under their boots. She stared up at the mild, cloudy sky above them before answering.  
  
"Do you remember what I said on Crait," she breathed, "about how fighting what we hate won't win the war?"  
  
Finn's brow furrowed, "Yeah."  
  
He took a moment to think about it before it finally hit him.  
  
"Does she-?" he said mostly to himself.  
  
"I don't know if she knows," Rose chuckled, "I doubt she knows what she's feeling right now."  
  
Rose looked at him sternly, "We can't tell Poe or the others."  
  
Finn nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Later)  
  
"And you're sure it does what you say?"  
  
An alien voice gargled something back at the question, watching the red haired man turn the small stone in his hands. The creature, thick, lumpy body dressed in dirtied clothing scratched at his bulbous head.  
  
"Does anyone else know about this?" the man asks.  
  
" _Just me, and you,_ " the alien answered.  
  
"Good, good."  
  
The man turned to shake his three fingered hand, which the alien accepted. The man began to walk away before stopping to turn to the old alien whose two hearts skipped a beat. He saw something sinister in his eyes and tried to back away, but the man pulled a blaster from his belt and pointed.  
  
"Just to make sure nobody else learns of this, my friend, no hard feelings."  
  
There was a sudden flash of green and then quiet. General Hux replaced his blaster in its holster and pocketed the mottled, white stone he had into his breast pocket. He patted it with a wry smile of satisfaction before walking away from the alien's body.  
  
"Make it disappear," he ordered, waving his hand.  
  
Two of his guards went to the body and dragged it further into one of the mines. General Hux calmly exited the mine, motioning for all mining operations to cease and for the First Order to prepare their return to the mother ship. He chuckled to himself, dusting off the red earth from his cape and breathing in the cool desert night.  
  
"Not long now, Ren," he said to himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
